Choices
by Asagi Tsuki
Summary: Because of an accident, a classmate of Yuuri gets transported to Shin Makoku. In order to go back, she has to stick by Yuuri, much to Wolfram's dismay. Will she choose to satisfy her own want, or will she relent to see her friend happy? hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Choices**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Another Kyou Kara Maou story from me, hoping you'll enjoy this too. I make this story for my own satisfaction, and also, to show fellow writers (especially those who write Mary Sues) that OCs can be added to a story without disturbing it, or becoming a MarySue. I know this is a bit sensitive, but, you can just read this as "just another story"

Summary: Yuuri was transported to Shin Makoku, but, by an accident, a classmate of his was brought along with him. Since she only knew Yuuri and Murata, they are her classmates, they are her only way home, and Yuuri is the one who usually is available, she sticks by Yuuri's side. Will she be selfish and satisfy her own want, or will she relent and see her friend be happy?

Warning: shounen ai, OCs, fluff (maybe), OOCness (hope there isn't any) and some others I can't think of right now

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Chapter One**

Yuuri was back in his own world, and he was enjoying what little time he had there. He never missed practice, and he tried to attend every class diligently, talking to his classmates more and all.

Of course, they were curious about his whereabouts when he didn't come for a few days, so he just told them that he had a certain illness that is not so serious but lasts for a few days. One of them didn't quite buy it, but he didn't mind.

This afternoon, like any other afternoon, he was walking down the path towards the school gate from the backyard. He had an appointment with the school's nurse—it was asked by his teacher since he seemed to get sick so easily lately—and he was just walking home.

Along the way, he walked past a big pool. He was very careful when he walked through it, not wanting to fall down and be summoned to the other world just yet.

Heck, he even _showered_ instead of bathed to prevent being sucked up in a whirlpool and thrown to the other world. Surely they're kind enough not to let him be flushed through the small waterhole?

Unfortunately, the Goddess of Luck wasn't with him today. A student of his school ran past him, and accidentally bumped his shoulder, causing him to lose his balance and fell right _into_ the pool.

Carefulness never goes well with coincidences. That's awareness to surroundings.

"Oh sorry!" a boyish girl exclaimed in surprise when she realized what she had done. She rushed towards him to haul him up out of the pool, but found herself being pulled into the pool.

"Uh, surely he's not this heavy, right? He looks so skinny," she thought right before she fell down into the pool, and instead of coming back up to the surface like she always did, she was put through a tunnel of water, and ended up somewhere else.

Somewhere she had never seen, been to, or hoped to visit.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The two of them ended up in the small lake near Blood Pledge castle. No one knew of their arrival just yet, and for this once, Yuuri was hoping that Gunter would find them soon. But clearly not Wolfram. He didn't need the you-should-be-more-loyal speech. He was upset at her already for hitting him and making him fall down, though he felt a bit sorry for her for dragging her with him to this world.

"Hm, where is this?" she asked, wiping some stray strands away from her face, and trying to peel her wet skirt from her thigh. Of course, with little to no success. She gave up and sat down on the grass patch instead, not caring whether the grass and dirt would stick to her skirt or not.

"Don't tell me this is the world beyond the pool. I've been to the pool multiple times, but not to here," she commented further, and Yuuri shook his head.

She either read too few fairytales, she was just blunt, no imagination whatsoever, or she was sarcastic. He didn't know which one is true, though.

"Well, let's just say that this is the world beyond _water_ that you can't get to all the time," Yuuri gave her a smile of sympathy, and sat there with her. "Let's just wait until someone from the castle found us."

And like a magic spell or something, a cry was heard at a distance, followed by a sudden gush, and then a man with long indigo hair clung to Yuuri, hugging him with the large towel in hand.

"Oh Your Majesty! I've missed you so much!" he wailed a little. "Ulrike told me that you avoided pool of water, so it was hard to bring you back here."

"Uh… well… the bathtub in my house broke," he lied while laughing uneasily. He took the towel in his hand, and this gesture made Gunter let go.

Of course, added with the fact that Wolfram was seething in anger right behind him.

"Who is that girl, wimp?" Wolfram asked, glaring at the girl who seemed so oblivious to his glare.

"Hey Yuuri, you never told me someone called you a wimp! Now I can call you a _kid_!" the girl exclaimed happily, and Wolfram stared strangely at her. Now he wasn't sure if he needed to be jealous at her or not.

But of course, being careful is a must.

"Name's Yamashita Shinku. I'm Yuuri's classmate," the girl introduced herself, standing up to bow at the others who stood before them. "Oh, so you guys are the inhabitants of the world-beyond-water?"

Conrad blinked at the question, and Yuuri sighed, defeated. Conrad raised an eyebrow, but decided to reply. "Well… if you put it that way… yes, we are."

"Oh… I see," Shinku thought for a while. "So, is there any mermaid here?"

Yuuri looked at her strangely. He never knew his friend was so much like her mother. So the option of her not getting enough fairytales is _totally_ wrong.

After approximately three seconds of silence, Conrad decided to break the silence by clearing his throat. "Well, I guess we should get Your Highness and Miss Yamashita to the castle first."

"No!" Wolfram protested right off the bat. "She's a human! A pure human! We can't let someone like her come into the castle!" he stated his points, and huffed.

"But we can't leave her here, either," Conrad remarked. "It would be unwise to let a friend of His Highness here. She might get sick or something."

"Like I care!" Wolfram added.

"Well, I _do_ care," Murata butted in. "She's my classmate as well, so I'm for the decision of getting her to the castle. Or at least, to Ulrike's shrine."

"The shrine is for women with high spiritual energy or women who are skilled in martial arts. She can't be someone who has a high spiritual energy—taking the fact that she is pure human into consideration—and she doesn't look like she can wield swords and lances perfectly," Conrad commented.

"It's out of question," Wolfram added. "Ulrike had never let a human step into her shrine before, as far as I remember," he explained, closing his eyes for a moment, as if trying to remember something.

"I'm not trying to be impolite here, but may I ask why you guys talk about human? Aren't you human beings?" she asked. They didn't look like an ogre or a troll to her.

Yuuri looked martyred at this point, and could only sigh as he covered his face with his free hand which wasn't holding onto the towel wrapping him.

Conrad cleared his throat again. "Well, it's a bit different here," he started. "There are three races in this world, the human, the half-Mazoku and the Mazoku."

"Oh, and those Mazokus are the mermaid?" she asked excitedly. Yuuri now looked like he was torn between choosing to dive into the lake and die drowning or run back to the castle and jump off the roof.

How can someone be as dense as that?

He would certainly ask that to his mother when he got back.

"Why was she transported _here_, in the first place?"

**Chapter One**

That's all for the introduction. I'll get on more details later. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you do, please leave a comment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Choices**

By: Asagi Tsuki

Here's the next chapter of this story. In this chapter, the dinner is back, along with some tradition confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou, as always

**Chapter Two**

"Your room is over here, Lady Shinku," one of the maid said as she motioned over to the large double oak door that held Shinku fascinated. She had never seen a _door_ that big.

"This is… my room?" she asked, looking at the door disbelievingly. Doors are supposed to be three quarter the height of the room, and she really couldn't imagine how big her room would be.

Now, remind her to thank Yuuri for being the king in this world.

"Yes, this is one of the guest rooms that people rarely use. Sir Weller told us to give you this one because it's still tidy and neat," she explained, opening the door to let her in.

And she nearly fainted from happiness.

"Guest room!? This is a guest room!?" she shrieked as she saw the interior of the room which would be her room for the time being, while she is still stuck at Shin Makoku.

Yuuri, Conrad and Wolfram happened to pass by the corridor when they heard the shriek, and they hurried over to check if there was something wrong.

"This room is _three_ times bigger than my _apartment_!" Shinku exclaimed, looking at the king-sized bed, huge wardrobe, full-body length mirror, giant vanity table, and a _private_ bathroom.

Wolfram blinked, Yuuri fell silent and Conrad smiled in amusement.

"Shinku," Yuuri sighed, holding her shoulder. "It's not _that_ big so stop freaking out," he said. He had been to her apartment two times for a group assignment with Murata, and it wasn't that small, really.

"Yuuri," Shinku sighed, mimicking him and holding his shoulder as well. "Don't you know hyperbolism? We're in the same class, so unless you were skipping class, you should know."

Yuuri blinked, stared, and said, "Let's just go to the office, shall we?" to Conrad who merely smiled sympathetically at him. He knew how it felt to have a friend like Shinku, because she more or less resembles Anissina.

In a way, at least.

"Well, good luck with the paperwork then. I'm going to enjoy my very own private bathroom!" And soon after, a maniacal evil laughter ensued.

Yuuri could only put on a martyred expression while Conrad suppressed an amused chuckle. He didn't know that their Maou had someone so interesting as a friend.

Interesting, because she had no shame.

And again, Wolfram was starting to wonder if that girl was really someone he should be careful of.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Night finally fell, and the occupants of Blood Pledge castle was gathered in the dining room to have their daily supper together, with the addition of a newcomer, the Maou and the Great Sage's classmate.

"Why do I have to sit beside her!?" Wolfram protested, pointing at Shinku who was still in LaLaLand, fantasizing about the huge bathtub with hot water.

"It's impolite to exclude her from the dinner," Conrad started, taking his eating utensils in his hand, "And it's the only empty seat available," he added, stating the fact.

"I didn't ask you," Wolfram grunted in response, and glared at the girl who looked like she had soaked in water for too long.

Well, she probably did, remembering the fact that she was so ecstatic at the thought of having a huge bathtub filled with soothing hot water all for herself.

"Yamashita? You haven't touched your food yet," Yuuri reminded, looking at his friend while Murata merely munched happily on his food, as usual.

"Oh, right, right," Shinku nodded her head and hurried to take the dining utensils. She was surprised again when she saw the feast laid in front of her, and her mouth watered in an instant to the point that she nearly drooled.

Luckily, she didn't.

She really needed to thank God, his mother, his father, and everyone involved for making Yuuri a king.

They ate their dinner while chattering about a lot of things. Cheri had asked Shinku how Yuuri did in class—which was replied by a laugh and a statement that his literature tests were straight 'fails', much to Yuuri's embarrassment—and also how he socialize with his friends and all.

Wolfram was unhappy at the start of dinner, but as time passed by, he had started to let amused smirks grace his feature as he listened to a lot of embarrassing stories about Yuuri.

Man, it sure seemed like his fiancé liked to make a fool out of himself in front of everyone.

In the middle of the dinner, Gwendal turned around, and accidentally knocked Shinku's forgotten knife down to the floor. He bent down to take it, but Shinku also bent down to retrieve the knife.

"Shinku don't!" Yuuri shouted frantically. He knew that Shinku wouldn't stand a chance against Gwendal.

Sure, she got higher marks than him in most subjects, but she wasn't the best in PE. She always gets seven or seven point five for PE, and never more than that.

Gwendal picked the knife up while Shinku paused in surprise. She nodded her head gratefully at him, and turned to look at Yuuri who sighed in extreme relief.

"Why can't I get my knife?" she asked, clearly confused.

Yuuri sighed. "Let's just say that there is a different tradition here, so if I say don't, don't do it," he warned, trying to look serious, but failed miserably when Shinku merely cooed in reply, saying "Oh, now the cute little Yuuri is capable of putting up a serious expression."

Wolfram glared at the girl again. How dare she talk about his fiancé as if she's very close to him or something. He didn't like it, because he felt distant from Yuuri compared to her.

Gwendal summoned one of the maids to come and exchange the fallen knife with a new one, and she quickly came forward to take it from the table.

While she went to the back, another maid came up to give the new knife.

Shinku looked at her. "Hey Miss," she called, looking at the maid's face intently, almost as if she was scrutinizing her, and frowned a bit. "So sorry, but I had to do this."

What she did wasn't what the others expected. Or ever expect to see her do.

She stood up, and slapped the maid's left cheek with her hand. Hard.

"There's a mosquito there," Shinku said nonchalantly, showing the dead mosquito on her palm triumphantly and batting it off of her hand. She sat back down, and was about to resume eating when she noticed the others' expressions.

The maid's face showed pure terror, Yuuri was covering his face with his hands and sighing in frustration, Wolfram was blinking several times, looking confused and disbelieving, Cheri was gaping like a fish, Conrad looked very sympathetic, Murata was still munching happily on his meal, Gwendal still looked stern, and Gunter nearly fainted from the shock.

"My," it was Cheri who first recovered from the state of shock. "I didn't know you are interested in girls, Miss Shinku."

**End of Chapter Two**

So, Shinku experienced what Yuuri experienced when he first came, only in reverse order, because the knife was first.

Anyway, I hope you do enjoy this fic. Leave a comment if you do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Choices**

By: Asagi Tsuki

In this chapter, Shinku got her heart broken… or did she? And Yuuri decided to keep an eye on her, before she could meet Anissina.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou

**Chapter Three**

"Huh?"

That was the only—though stupid—reply that came from Shinku's mouth as Cheri stated her assumption. She blinked her eyes a few times, and looked between the maid, Cheri, and the others.

Yuuri stood up, and walked over to Shinku, before patting her shoulder sympathetically. "I know how you must feel," he added when Shinku simply looked up at him and blinked.

"What are you implying at, wimp!?" Wolfram snapped from his seat right beside Shinku, and held his knife—the closest thing to a sword—in his right hand, preparing to impale it into Yuuri's flesh if he did as much as give the wrong answer to the question—though whether it was rhetorical or not, no one knew.

"I was talking about the confusion!" Yuuri eeped and defended himself, though he was pretty sure Wolfram wouldn't dare impale his own fiancé on a knife—a butter knife, for Heaven's sake—the image he created was enough to make him feel scared to his wits' end. Though where it is, no one knew. His wits' end, I mean.

Conrad, being the wise one, of course knew that Shinku had no idea of their custom, just like Yuuri, and that was why they did the same mistake. Proposing to someone of their same sex. And of course, he knew that if he dared call it a mistake out loud, he would be burnt into ashes before he could even say "my bad".

"Well? How will you answer to it, Miss?" he turned to the maid who was still holding onto her rosy cheek—thanks to the hard slap—and was still looking a bit dazed.

The one who proposed the engagement wasn't allowed to cancel the engagement unless they were engaged in a battle and won the battle. That way, the one who was allowed to cancel the engagement was reversed.

The maid blinked her eyes, and looked at Shinku. She really didn't look so bad, with short dark brown hair and eyes. She even had the built of a young boy, but she wasn't that handsome. Nor was she pretty. Wolfram was even prettier—that, Yuuri had to admit, though reluctantly.

She looked in deep though for a while, and the others were looking expectantly at him, Conrad, Yuuri and Murata hoping she would say no, Cheri hoping that she would say yes, and the rest were nonchalant while Shinku still looked around in confusion at their expressions.

She finally bowed her head, and said, "Forgive me, Lady Shinku, but I cannot accept your proposal," she said finally, and Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. Even though he only knew her because she is his classmate and because they were sometimes assigned into a group, he felt the need to get her out of this mess, simply because he knew she couldn't go back and forth between the two worlds as easily.

"I already have a fiancé," she added, and with a blush, turned to walk away, joining the rest of the maids who were already starting to speak in low whispers, as girls would do when they were gossiping.

Shinku—who didn't seem to hear her first sentence—merely turned to the maid, waved at her and smiled brightly. "Good luck with your fiancé, don't let him be like Yuuri!" she said, and Yuuri turned to her with an indignant huff.

"What do you mean by that!?" he protested, and Murata even had the decency to stop eating for a moment, just to laugh at his friend.

"Well, she has a good point there," Wolfram agreed, nodding his head and resumed cutting the steak in pieces.

"And I thought you dislike her," Yuuri muttered under his breath, pursing his lips in a pout.

"To an extent, yes, but at some points, no," Wolfram answered smoothly, taking a piece of meat into his mouth and started chewing, ignoring his whining fiancé at how Wolfram would rather side with her than him.

Yuuri returned to his seat after Shinku pinched his cheek a few times, teasing him about being a bad fiancé and such. When she was asked how she knew about the whole ordeal, she merely smirked, and said that girls always have their way when it came to gossips and news like these.

Soon enough, the disastrous dinner—well, at least to Yuuri it is—ended and everyone went back to their own activities before they were summoned or came to the dining room for dinner. And Shinku had said that she wanted to enjoy the hot bath longer than she had, not heeding Yuuri's warning of getting wrinkled skin all over.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next morning found Yuuri in his desk, signing off some documents while putting aside the ones he deemed unimportant, or didn't deserve his signature. Yes, he had been wiser since the first time he came, and was able to differentiate those documents based on their importance.

"Say, Conrad, where's Yamashita?" Yuuri asked, looking up from his paperwork. He rarely called Shinku by her first name since they weren't that close really—but Shinku's parents knew his parents, so his mother was kind of close with her—but at times of surprise and such, he'd call her by her first name unconsciously.

"Lady Shinku? She's having giving the maids lesson at arranging flower," Conrad said, looking up from his book for a while. "Though I really think the maids are better at arranging flowers artistically than she is," he added as an afterthought while Yuuri merely sweatdropped.

"So much for Shinku to act all girly," he shook his head at the thought and resumed signing off the papers when something flitted through his mind.

"Conrad, she hasn't met Anissina yet, has she?" Yuuri asked, looking at Conrad slowly, eyes full of dread at what could happen if the two females would meet.

"I don't think she has," Conrad said after a while. "I understand your worries. I'll ask for someone to keep an eye on them both, before they came upon each other," he offered, and stood up without saying anything, leaving the room in search of someone he could trust to keep an eye on them.

"I'm thankful I remembered," Yuuri sighed, and continued signing the papers, relief apparent in his face. He wouldn't even _dare_ thinking what they would do when they joined forces. He remembered clearly when his mother found the black… underwear. Shinku was there with her. And let's just say that he wasn't sure he'd live another day at that time.

"Yuuri!" a cheerful voice called, and the door banged open before a blur rushed past the various bookshelves, and Shinku stood before him, holding a giant clay pot filled with three Nepenthes in it, and smaller insectivore plants. "Aren't they beautiful! I'm sure your office will be more lovely and cheerful with their presence here," she exclaimed bubbly and went about to look for the perfect place to put the pot.

Yuuri blinked. And blinked some more.

Just _where_ did she get those plants from? He was pretty sure there were no insectivore plants in the castle's garden. But then again, this was Shinku he was talking about. The girl could do almost everything absurd, while she could do nothing normal. And he wondered why his mother liked her so much. They were both strange and way too cheerful.

She finally settled the pot on an end table near the shelves, and looked self-appraising. "That's better!" she added as she watched the plants open and close their "mouths", moving slightly because of the gentle breeze that came inside through the huge window of the room.

"At least they'll keep insects and annoying people away," Yuuri muttered slightly. He admitted that the plants were the only living things that move beside him in the office, but he really didn't need those plants to constantly distract him with their biting.

And he was nearly convinced that the plants were _alive_, because they seemed to move at his general direction and snapping their "mouths" close and open, as if trying to eat him up.

"If you need any more company, I'll be glad to look for a wolf for you. The guards said that wolves are becoming common around here," Shinku offered cheerily as she walked out of the office, obviously not waiting for his answer.

"No! I don't need any company!" Yuuri tried to protest, but Shinku was already out of sight. Now he wished she had the same power to get transported through both worlds through water. Then he wouldn't have to put up with her in this world as well. Putting up with her in his world was hard enough.

"Someone save me," he muttered as he leaned back against his armchair, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the plants snap at him again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I noticed that you have moved your desk," Conrad noted as he walked into Yuuri's office, and saw that the desk had moved a good meter away from its original position.

He then let his gaze travel, and fall on the pot of plants. He looked at the plants, wondering what it was because it was dark, so he walked closer to it, and blinked when he sensed movements from the pot.

"I thought they only moved when there are insects," Conrad commented at the snapping plants, looking at it carefully as he took a step back. "I wonder where she found these plants," he added, assuming that it must be Shinku who brought the plants there. Who else would be crazy enough to?

"I'm more concerned at how to get those darned plants out of my office!"

**End of Chapter Three**

Poor Yuuri gets more trouble than he should, all just because of Shinku. I like her obliviousness to her surroundings, and her happy-go-lucky nature, much like Yuuri's mother.

In the next chapter, Ulrike finally called for Murata and told him the way to bring Shinku back to their own world, much to Yuuri's relief… or not, since Wolfram turned murderous at that point.

Anyway… if you enjoy, leave a comment.


End file.
